1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital to analog converter circuits, particularly multi-bit DACs of the switched capacitor type and methods of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital to analog converters or DACs are a key component of many electronic apparatuses, being the point at which signals represented digitally for storage, transmission and processing are converted into analog signals for driving a loudspeaker, display element or actuator in the ‘real world’. One type of DAC which is attractive for integration with digital electronics on a single chip is the switched-capacitor DAC. The principles of operation of these DACs are explained in the specific description below.
As with any part of the signal chain, deviations from the ideal behavior in the DAC can introduce both random noise and harmonic distortion. In designing a switched capacitor DAC for extreme high-fidelity applications, the inventors have found that some steps taken to improve noise performance and dynamic range reveal and exacerbate sources of harmonic distortion, limiting overall performance.